The Secret Diary of Hermione Granger
by Hermione Girls
Summary: Hermione Granger is in her sixth year at Hogwarts and begins to realize that her feelings for Ron are starting to grow stronger and stronger.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

****

**July 31**

I'm finally leaving today. It seems like this summer has been going on forever. Lupin and Moody are picking me up later today on their way to Grimmauld Place. They say they have business for the Order they need to take care of. Typical.

I'm very excited to see Harry and Ron of course. I wonder what they got on their O.W.L.s. I was so surprised when I found out that I achieved 10 results as 'Outstanding'. Never did I dream that I would manage to do that well in the exams.

I still don't know what I'll do once I'm out of Hogwarts. I'm considering trying to take the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare a bit farther, but after two unsuccessful years trying to run it and very few members, none of which participate, I'm thinking it would almost be better to just quit. That doesn't sound like me at all....

But what happened to all the hats and socks last year? Didn't those little elves want to be free? Was Ron right? Were the poor little elves being freed when they didn't want to be?

No of course they want to be free! Why wouldn't they be? They should at least all be paid like Dobby. Why don't they see that?

I'm really going to be busy this year, with all my classes. They'll also be much more difficult, being at N.E.W.T. level. What if I fail? My whole future will be ruined.

I wish I could tell someone my secret. I can't tell Harry or Ron, they'd never understand. Especially not Ron, considering it concerns him and I really don't want him to start acting all weird around me. I wish I had a friend that I could tell everything. Someone I can talk to about boys and stuff like that. I could talk to Ginny, but well, I mean, this is her brother, and she might tell him. But whom else do I have?

I've never felt this strongly for anyone before. I mean, when Viktor asked me to the Yule Ball, I couldn't believe it, did I actually have a boyfriend? But those days are over now, he's two old for me, he hardly ever writes, and I haven't seen him for over a year. Perhaps I should tell him we are through. He probably thinks we already are.

I've always had this little crush on both of them, each one more at times, but they've eventually faded away rather fast. But this is different, so much different. I've never felt this way this much before. I can hardly stand it, I feel like I'm about to explode. What am I supposed to do?

**Later **

I've just realized that it's Harry's birthday today and I completely forgot! How could I have been so stupid? I've been thinking about Ron too much lately, it feels like my obsession is taking over my life. Obsession. Is it really that bad? Oh this is driving me mad!

I really need to talk about something other than Ron, I mean lets face it, it's a bit boring going on and on about him.

I wonder if Ginny will be made a Prefect. I hope she does. She better not be taking what Percy called last year in his letter to Ron, the "Fred and George" route. She'll probably join them in making things for their joke shop. Mrs. Weasley probably wouldn't be too happy.

I've been thinking a lot about becoming an animagus when I'm older and out of Hogwarts. It could be useful. Especially if I join the Order, which I'm planning on doing. I wouldn't use the ability to change into an animal to harm others like Rita Skeeter did obviously.

I wonder what animal I'll become. I've read that it's like a Patronus, each person has a certain shape based on themselves. I wonder if mine will be an otter like my Patronus. I hope not though. I don't fancy being a water animal.

I would love to turn into a cat like Professor McGonagall. Cats are so mysterious. I know this probably sounds stupid, but maybe I could do something like Sirius did and communicate with Crookshanks. I'm sure Crookshanks sees things we humans don't, being allowed to wander around in certain areas without arousing suspicion.

Lupin and Moody just arrived downstairs. I'll write more later when I get to Grimmauld Place. Oh I can't wait to see Ron!

**11:00 PM**

Well I'm here and I must say it's been great to see everyone again. It amazes me how much I've missed everybody even though we haven't been apart for that long.

When I arrived, Mrs. Weasley showed me to my room, the same one as I had last year, which is right across the hall from Harry and Ron's. This year I'm sharing with Ginny.

After leaving my things in the room I went and saw Harry and Ron. Finally. A gave both of them a hug and we discussed all the new events that have happened now that Voldemort has finally moved out into the open. It's terrifying knowing that someone who has killed all those people is has risen again. I feel like we're all out in the middle of nowhere with no protection what so ever.

It turns out that there's going to be an election for a new minister of magic this year. The election takes place on September 1st, the same day we go back to Hogwarts. It's sort of a relief knowing that Fudge will no longer be in office. Although he's back on Dumbledore's side, I still feel he doesn't deserve forgiveness for telling all those lies about Harry.

I was shocked to discover that Lupin is going to be running for minister. I'm hoping he will win of course, but I can help wondering if people want to vote for him if they know that he is a werewolf. Won't that scare all the people that don't know him? I'm not saying that's a good thing, but it's just something that will most likely happen.

If he's elected I wonder if any of the laws will be changed. He will probably make it easier for the Order to discover what they need to. I suppose that could count as an advantage for our side. Voldemort will have a much harder time accomplishing what he is intending to do.

I better go, because it's getting late and we're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get our new school things.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2**

****

August 1, 6 PM

Whew! I'm so tired! My feet really hurt from walking on them all day!

Can you believe who followed us around? DRACO MALFOY!! Oh my gosh, I hate his gut. He went to every store we did at the same time!! Ron and Harry almost beat him up for it. I think they would've if Mrs. Weasley hadn't been there.

I can't stop thinking about Ron! He's so cute!! Maybe if I turn into a cat for my animagus, I can communicate with Crookshanks and have him go spy on Ron!! And then he can tell me what Ron says and does and then I would be able to find out who he likes!!! What a great idea!! I can't believe I thought of it myself!

Uh oh! I hear Mrs. Weasley calling us down for dinner! Better go! I'll be right back as soon as I can.

8 PM

Okay I'm back Did you miss me? Just wondering.

At dinner I sat between my beloved Ron (I am so pathetic) and Ginny. And across from Lupin. We talked about how Lupin's running for Minister of Magic and how school's starting in a month (I can't believe we have to wait that long!!!!).

At least, that's what I think we talked about. I was too busy staring at Ron to remember. I'm just kidding of course, but I did look, okay stare, at him from time to time. I hope he didn't notice.

That would be so awkward! You know, he just glanced at me while I was staring at him. I would woiuld be so embarrassed!! My cheeks would turn bright red! Even brighter than Ron's ears turn when he's embarrassed, believe it or not.

I think I'll go over and see Ron and Harry in their room now. Bye! I'll try to be back soon!! If I don't, sorry.

11 PM

OOPS! Stayed up late again! But I have a good excuse! Okay, no I don't. I just couldn't get to sleep. Also, Crookshanks decided to come in while I was with Ron and Harry and fall asleep in the middle of my bed. So I can't exactly get in a comfortable position. So technically I do have and excuse so HA!!

In their room, we continued our talk on Lupin running for Minister of Magic and how that will change a lot of things here in the magical world. Like how, when everyone finds out he's a werewolf, people might be scared that when they do something bad, like an unforgivable curse or something illegal like that, he'll come and kill them in their sleep. Not that Lupin would do that. But some people don't understand that. Lupin's a good guy. He wouldn't do anything to hurt someone on purpose.

We also talked more about how Voldemort is gaining power and will probably try to find Harry and kill him. I think that Voldemort will try and kill Harry, but not succeed in doing it. Like, he will "die" again. Only this time really die. And then all the Death Eaters will be caught and then be put into Azkaban.

That wold sure show that dreaded Malfoy! BWA HA HA!!! FEEL THE WRATH OF GOOD PEOPLE! Actually, that's kind of redundant, isn't it? I mean, good people aren't supposed to do bad things right? So it would be "FEEL THE GOODNESS OF GOOD PEOPLE!!!" instead of "WRATH" right? Anyway.

Wow! It's getting late and school starts in a month!! I can't believe it!! Well, bye for now!!


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3**

**August 2, 12 PM**

Oh my gosh! There's been an attack! Voldemort and several of his Death Eaters attacked the Ministry of Magic last night and killed several people. Fortunately there was only one member of the Order of the Phoenix that was actually killed. There were several injured however, and are now in St. Mungo's. None have suffered the incurable though, like what happened to poor Neville's mum and dad.

The one person from the Order that was killed was poor Sturgis Podmore. He was killed after being out of Azkaban for only a few months. He sure had it rough.

I supposed we'll have to get used to losing members. I guess it's just part of fighting Voldemort. It's not a safe job at all.

The few of the several that are now in St. Mungo's are Kingsley Shacklebolt, Amelia Bones, Elphias Doge, and Dedalus Diggle. Susan Bones normally lives with her aunt, Amelia Bones, but since she is in St. Mungo's, Dumbledore has arranged for her to temporarily stay at Grimmauld Place until her aunt recovers.

**5 PM**

Dumbledore just left. He came to give the members of the Order some instructions and to tell Harry, Ron, and me some important information, which surprised me considering we're underage and not in the Order. I'm also astounded that there were no objections to be heard from Mrs. Weasley.

He told us some more information about the attack at the Ministry, since he had just been to see Minister Fudge and was informed of some more details that weren't in the _Daily Prophet_. Like how not one single Death Eater was unmasked (surprising that wasn't in the _Prophet_ if you ask me).

Some really good news is that a few Ministry officials swore that they had caught a glimpse of Wormtail because he was apparently present during the attack and now the Ministry is investigating the situation and will clear Sirius's name if there is evidence supporting the case. I fail to see why they would have to investigate this situation considering Dumbledore's only been telling the Ministry that Sirius was innocent for about FOUR years. I mean they really seem to be taking their own sweet time. There's supposed to be an article about this in the _Daily Prophet_ tomorrow. I wonder if it will actually tell us anything useful.

Dumbledore also told us that he's been able to recruit even more new members of the Order, including a couple of aurors that I'm yet to meet. He wouldn't tell us any names, but I imagine we'll find out soon enough.

It also turns out that Dumbledore is also setting up a secondary headquarters somewhere at Hogwarts. He said he wasn't going to tell us where just yet, but he did say that it definitely wouldn't be the Room of Requirement because he wanted to let students discover its "delights."

Dumbledore also showed us a way of communicating to people outside of Hogwarts without using owl post or floo powder. He gave Harry, Ron, Ginny, and me little mirrors we can speak into. All we have to do is say the name of the person we want to communicate with into our mirrors and we can talk wit them. Every member of the Order of the Phoenix has one so we shouldn't have to deal with owl post very often.

One thing I noticed when Dumbledore was giving the mirrors to us was the look on Harry's face. It was almost like he had seen one of these before. He was looking at it sadly like it reminded him of his parents or something.

**9 PM**

I was right. The mirror did remind Harry of something. It reminded him of Sirius. He told Ron and me after dinner that Sirius had given him one of the little mirrors when we left Grimmauld Place after Christmas last year. He just didn't know that until after Sirius died when he was packing his trunk last year and found the little package at the bottom of it. He said that he had sworn to himself that whatever Sirius had given him that he would never use it and that he was absolutely miserable that he hadn't thought of at least opening it.

Now he blames himself for Sirius's death even more. I can tell he's really hurting. He's in so much pain because of it. I can't stand seeing him like this. He locks himself in his room for hours at a time and refuses to talk to anyone. Despite all the times I have told him that it wasn't his fault Sirius died, he won't listen. He says that if he only had opened the package, he could have saved Sirius's life and he never would've had to check to see if Sirius was at home using Umbridge's fire if he had known he could've used something much easier. That's probably true, but still, he really can't keep blaming himself for things like these.

People are going to be killed because Voldemort's back. That's just the way it is and how it's going to be until Voldemort is defeated. Until then, there's not much we can do other than try and stop him from accomplishing his plans. That's just the way it has to be.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**August 5th**

Something's bothering Harry, I can tell. I wish he would stop locking himself in his room everyday and tell us what's wrong. It would probably do him a lot of good.

I've noticed that Ron has been acting a bit strange around me lately; like there's something he wants to tell me. It's probably just me though, with my crush and all. Maybe I'm just imagining that he'll reveal his true feelings. It's probably just me. My mind is most likely searching for a reason for me to suspect something.

All of us have been having quite a bit of fun with these two-way mirrors. It's kind of fun being able to talk to each other in a regular conversation without even being in the same room.

I finally started the holiday work that the teachers assigned us right before term ended. That really isn't like me at all to procrastinate. There have been too many things on my mind now that I'm back at Grimmauld Place and I'm actually able to hear about what has been going on in the wizarding world. It's nice that I'm not cut off from everything here like I am at home.

It's actually taking me quite a bit longer to get all my homework done than usual, now that all of it is at N.E.W.T. level. I imagine that I'm going to have quite a workload once the term starts, considering I'm taking more N.E.W.T. courses than anyone else in sixth year, according to Dumbledore. I just hope it's not too much, like it was in my third year. That was a nightmare amount of studying for exams at the end of the year, and they weren't even O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s.

I'm also probably not going to write in this diary everyday anymore until term starts. It's just so boring around here.

**August 10th**

STILL nothing is happening. Ron, Harry, and Ginny are still using Fred and George's Extendable Ears to try to listen in on Order meetings, despite all my warnings that they are going to be caught by Mrs. Weasley for sure. Apparently she's stopped putting Imperturbable Charms on the door. I guess she doesn't suspect they're still being used. As of now I'm resisting my temptation to open my mouth and tell her, mainly because I would rather avoid annoyed looks coming from Ron, Harry, and Ginny's directions.

We've gotten to meet a few new Order members. There are a few new Aurors, so that's helpful for us, as well as many of the parents of other students at Hogwarts. Seamus Finnigan's mom is one new member (she's not telling her husband, who's a muggle according to Seamus) and the Patil twins parents are just some of them. It's kind of nice to see people from Hogwarts over the summer, even if we aren't close friends.

I guess that's about all for now, I probably won't write again until the end of the holidays. Only if something interesting happens (unlikely).

**August 31st**

We're leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow! Finally! The summer holidays have been going on forever (or so it seems)!

I swear Ron's been avoiding me. I'm pretty sure it's not just me. And when he's not avoiding me and we're talking, he won't look me in the face anymore! It's so annoying. I'm almost positive he likes me. Why else would he be doing that? I'm just a bit afraid to say anything. I really don't want things to get weird between us.

I've sort of been thinking lately…if Ron and I ever do get together, what Harry is going to think. He's probably not going to want to be around me and Ron if we're like…that. And I suppose, if Ron and I ever do go on a date to Hogsmeade or something, what's he going to do?

I wonder if there's anyone on his mind. He seems to be over Cho. I still think he could've done better on his date with her, but she still could have waited for him to explain more before storming out of the place. I think Harry and Ginny would be really cute together. On the train last year, Ron was practically encouraging them to get together, when he found out about Ginny and Dean. I saw him cast Harry I significant look. I don't know if Harry noticed it though.

Fred or George (can't remember which) did say last year that Ginny had given up on Harry a while ago, and Ginny did tell me that she didn't _really_ like him anymore. That doesn't necessarily mean that she's completely over him, even though she is a lot less shy. Maybe she'd tell me. We're really good friends and all. I definitely would never tell anyone.

Ginny told me about a week ago that she and Dean had decided to break up. She said that they "just weren't meant for each other." They sure weren't together for that long.

Harry doesn't usually talk to me about stuff like girls. That's usually him and Ron. Sometimes I feel like they don't trust me not to tell. I would _never_ tell anybody something such as who he likes. True I might threaten to tell Professor McGonagall or another teacher if they're doing something they shouldn't just for the sake of it, but I wouldn't actually tell. I say those things mainly just to scare them and keep them out of trouble. Or worse, to keep them from being expelled. It's almost a miracle that they haven't been expelled, with all the trouble that they've gotten themselves into over the past five years.

Well, I better go pack. We have to get up and leave early tomorrow; I wouldn't want it to be me that holds everyone up.

**September 1st**

It's so nice to be at Hogwarts at last.

Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Professor McClaggan. It looks like Dumbledore didn't have too much trouble finding a new teacher this year. I'm so glad we no longer have Umbridge. I don't think we could've gotten any worse than her. She really didn't seem to know the subject at all.

Harry told Ron and me tonight that Dumbledore had arranged for him to start having Occlumency lessons again. This time they are going to be with Professor McClaggan rather than Professor Snape. I have a feeling he'll probably do better. Professor Snape really isn't the more encouraging teacher (obviously). Hopefully he'll improve this time.

Well, gotta go. First day of classes tomorrow and I don't want to be too tired.


	5. Chapter Five

_You'll probably notice that this chapter has a little more of the "teen crush" theme, where Hermione records her deep thoughts, quite a bit more than she has before, but it isn't focused just on that. There's also a little more going on now that the new Hogwarts term has started. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys the chapter. I'd like to see a few more reviews, whether they're good or not. The more I get, the faster I'll update. Sorry if I sound greedy or whatever, but sometimes we all need a little encouragement. Enjoy chapter five!_

**Chapter Five**

**September 2nd**

I know it's not like me to say this, but these N.E.W.T. classes sound like they are going to be pretty difficult. Not that it's all that surprising though. I can't imagine how it will be next year.

In my classes today, each professor started by explaining what we'll be doing this year. It's almost startling to see how much faster of a pace we'll be going at. I'm a bit worried about Harry and Ron. They got far enough behind in their classes last year; I can only hope they'll do better this year.

My crush on Ron is getting bigger and bigger everyday. I can honestly say that it is an obsession. I can't believe I'm getting these feelings so fast. I keep thinking more and more about what it'll be like to have someone who loves me for who I am and not try to change me. I want to experience my first kiss more than anything; I keep imagining it everyday, whether or not I want to.

I keep daydreaming about Ron in class instead of listening and taking notes. I really know I shouldn't. If I keep this up I'll get behind and I mustn't do that! I really want to do well. This can't keep distracting me.

What I really need is a pensieve; somewhere I can store my thoughts so I'm not distracted. I wonder where you get them…they probably aren't in just any old store. Maybe I could see Professor McGonagall about getting one…but how can I do that without embarrassing myself?

**September 6th**

I know this is a bit random, but I think Harry likes Ginny! I keep seeing him looking at her in a way I've only seen him look at someone once before, and that was last year when he and Cho were in the same room, before and shortly after they broke up. I can't believe I didn't see this happening before. I mean, it's so obvious he has a thing before.

Ron would probably approve. I mean, if Ginny went out with anyone, chances are Harry would be the only guy he'd ever be okay with. He's so protective of her around guys. I almost wish that I had an older brother.

Even though Ginny is still going out with Dean, I don't think it'll last very long. True, Fred or George (who cares which, one of them) said last year at Grimmauld Place that Ginny had given up on Harry awhile ago. She might still not be over him even if she has given up. If she broke up with Dean and Harry asked her to be his girlfriend, I wonder what she'd say. I think they'd be so cute together. I should ask her about it. She might get upset though since she has a boyfriend, but still, like I said, I'm guessing it won't last long.

**September 10th**

So far we've had three Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. Professor McClaggan is a really good teacher. Right now he's teaching us the Blindness Jinx, which will temporarily make the person hit blind. It'll probably be pretty useful, if we ever have to battle Death Eaters or something (I can only hope we don't have to).

He's also going to be teaching Harry Occlumency. I'm glad he's going to be learning from a teacher he can get along with. Harry seems to like Professor McClaggan. I'm glad. It will probably help him a lot through his Occlumency training.

Ron says Harry seems to be improving already. He said that Harry hasn't been moaning as much in his sleep. That's good to hear. He'll finally be able to block Voldemort from his mind.

**September 14th**

Ron is STILL acting weird around me! It's driving me mad! Why can't he just come out and tell me he likes me which he obviously wants to do. I mean, what else could it be?

I've hardly had any free time since the term started, I've been so busy with all my homework since I'm taking the most N.E.W.T. classes out of anyone in the year. Hopefully it won't get to where it's too much.

Both Harry and Ron are behind on their homework. AGAIN. I keep telling them to use their homework planners that I got them for Christmas last year, but neither of them will listen. They both seem to have mysteriously misplaced them. Something tells me they aren't telling the whole truth. They probably got rid of them. They weren't exactly thrilled when I got them for them.

True they both have Quidditch (Harry is back on the team as Seeker obviously; Ginny is a new Chaser), but they should at least be smart and _try _to keep up. They need to at least make an effort so they aren't imprisonated every weekend.

I can also still tell that something's bothering Harry. I wish he would tell Ron and me what it is. Maybe he thinks it's too personal, or that he is having trouble bringing himself to say it out loud. He's certainly another person that could use a pensieve.

I wish Parvati and Lavender would shut up once in awhile. They're ALWAYS talking. It's so obnoxious. I keep glaring at them, hoping they'll get a clue, but they just don't seem to get the hint. They're mainly the reason I'm awake now. They're being too loud so I can't go to sleep.


End file.
